User talk:Gotashara
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the House Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:53, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Lyarra I apologize, but this is a wiki about the TV continuity, which is separate from the book continuity; we can only mention info from The World of Ice and Fire in the "In the books" sections of characters or things that exist in the TV show. We can't make an entire article about Eddard's mother and grandmother because they weren't really mentioned even indirectly. We also only use the specific heraldry designs established in the TV continuity - not fanart or even professional commissioned art based on heraldry from the novels that hasn't appeared in the TV show. Also, your article made some mistakes: :''"Lady Lyarra Stark ( born Flint ) was the second daughter of Rodrik Stark and Arya Flint. She was married to her cousin Lord Rickard Stark, and had four children; Brandon, Eddard, Lyanna and Benjen Stark.1 ''" As you pointed out, Lyarra was the daughter of Rodrik Stark and Arya Flint...thus their daughter's name was "Lyarra Stark" even before she was married. She was never known as "Lyarra Flint" and wasn't born under that name - however you titled the article itself as "Lyarra Flint". Her name was "Lyarra Stark" even before she married Rickard Stark, who was indeed her first cousin once removed (first cousin marriage is not considered Incest in Westeros). Eddard named his own daughter Arya after his maternal grandmother Arya Flint. Another point is that the actual heraldry you loaded up wasn't just from the books and not the TV series -- it is incorrect even in the novels. House Flint split up into multiple branches over the centuries, you see, and there are currently three major noble Houses in the North which are all named "Flint". This is a little unusual: each of the Seven Kingdoms has in it one or two minor branch Houses, but rarely three major ones, all with the same name (more often they'll make variant names like "Karstark"). Anyway, there are three main branches of "House Flint": *House Flint (of the mountains) - the original family, actually one of the modest Northern mountain clans - highlanders called a "House" out of courtesy. Sometimes called the First Flints. Over the centuries it produced two cadet branches which later grew into major Houses themselves, seemingly more powerful than the original: *House Flint of Widow's Watch - in the southeast corner of the North, near the Manderlys *House Flint of Flint's Finger - west of the Neck, facing constant attack by the ironborn. The heraldry you loaded was actually from "House Flint of Widow's Watch". We currently have no idea what the heraldry of "House Flint of the mountains" looks like, which is what Arya Flint would use. ....and Arya Flint switched to using Stark heraldry upon marrying a Stark; thus her children such as Lyarra would use Stark heraldry, not Flint heraldry anyway. When Arya Flint's name changed to Arya Stark she also switched to Stark heraldry. You also added the wrong category: "Houses from the North" wouldn't go with a character article; you wanted to use "Characters from the North". Thank you for your initiative, please read around through stuff on here.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:36, March 2, 2016 (UTC)